Enriq Ramon/Die alte Geschichte
Die alte Geschichte Tja, eigentlich finde ich, dass ich mit 19 noch fast ein wenig zu jung bin, um meine Memoiren zu schreiben, aber auf der anderen Seite gibt es sicherlich Dutzende von Leuten, die nicht so alt geworden sind und da anderer Meinung wären, wenn sie sich noch äußern könnten, also was soll's? Ich bin Chemiker im Aufräumsektor, wir sterben meistens jung und so will ich mal lieber anfangen, bevor man mich aus dem Weg räumt. Und wenn das Gekritzel hier auch niemand liest, ich finde, ich bin es mir und den Menschen, die ich liebe, schuldig, mit der Vergangenheit aufzuräumen. Versuche ich es mal mit aufschreiben, wo möglich sind die Gedanken dann endlich aus meinem Kopf. Nun, da das geklärt ist, bleibt wohl nur die Frage, wo ich anfangen soll... am besten bei Adam und Eva, nein keine Sorge, ganz so weit werde ich schon nicht ausholen! Geboren wurde ich vor nunmehr 19 Jahren in Atlanta, als Sohn von Elisabeth Mareblack und Ian W. Blacksword. Meine Eltern hatten am Rand der Stadt eine geräumige Villa aus der Erbschaft meiner Mutter und eigentlich hätte dieses Haus mit seinen 28 Zimmern und seinem weitläufigen Garten einem heranwachsenden Jungen alles bieten müssen, was sein Herz sich wünschte, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich in meiner Kindheit jemals wirklich glücklich in diesem Haus gewesen wäre... das sollte mir erst sehr, sehr viel später vergönnt sein. In wie weit die ersten Jahre meines Lebens normal verliefen, kann ich heute, trotz all der Erfahrungen, die ich gemacht habe, nicht sagen, denn ich habe keine „normalen“ Familien in meiner Umgebung, die es mir gestatten würden, irgend welche Vergleiche anzustellen. Für mich war es damals normal und ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass es bei anderen Familien genau so wäre, wie bei uns. Ich habe nie ganz verstanden, was meinen Vater dazu veranlasst hat, mich bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit durch die Mangel zu drehen und mich, als ich grade sieben Jahre alt war, so weit zu vermöbeln, dass ich zwei Monate im Koma lag, aber ich denke, ich will ihn auch gar nicht verstehen, genau so wenig, wie ich verstehen will, warum er, jedes mal, wenn er mit uns sprach uns als „Luzifers Bälger“ bezeichnete.... in all den Jahren hat er uns - meine Bruder und mich - nie mit unseren Namen angesprochen. In dieser Zeit hat Francis mir ein Geschenk der besonderen Art gemacht: um mich „wiederzuholen“ wie er sich ausdrückte, brachte er mir bei einer der wenigen Gelegenheiten, zu denen er mich im Krankenhaus besuchen durfte, eine Spieluhr mit, die er neben mein Bett stellte. Die Spieluhr habe ich noch. Ich habe auch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was meine Mutter dazu bewogen haben könnte, jedes mal, wenn der Alte auf einen seiner Söhne losging, die Augen zuzumachen und so zu tun, als sei es ganz normal, aber auch sie will ich in diesem Punkt um nichts in der Welt verstehen. Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus zurück kam, hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas verändert in dieser Villa, die trotz aller Umstände mein Zuhause war. Mein Vater hatte sich lediglich während meiner Abwesenheit daran gewöhnt, Francis zu schlagen, wenn er seine Frustration abbauen musste, da ich ja nicht zur Hand war und als ich wieder da war, behielt er diese Angewohnheit bei. Man bricht ja ungern mit neu gewonnenen Traditionen. Er muss uns gehasst haben, aber bis heute habe ich nicht herausfinden können, was an meinem stillen, sanftmütigen, intelligenten Bruder so hassenswert gewesen sein könnte. Was an mir hassenswert war, war mir ja immer klar: Ich war vorlaut, dreist und widerspenstig, ließ mich nicht bezwingen und mir so gut wie nichts vorschreiben. Und ich war nicht dumm, was ihm den Umgang mit mir sicherlich erleichtert hätte. Ich tat das einzige, was für mich blieb: ich kümmerte mich um meinen Bruder, so gut ein Junge von sieben Jahren das eben kann, versorgte ihn, wenn er verletzt war und meine Mutter wieder mal weinend in der Kapelle saß, wachte an seinem Bett und passte auf, dass niemand in seine Nähe kam, solange er schlief. Ja, die Zeit mit Francis war schön, wenn ich auch nie sagen konnte, dass sie sorgenfrei gewesen wäre. Zu den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen wir nicht in Angst vor unserem Vater lebten, wenn dieser nicht im Haus war und wenn Riff auf uns aufpasste, war es schön, fast als hätten wir eine richtige Kindheit. Zu diesen seltenen Gelegenheiten habe ich sogar meine Mutter von Zeit zu Zeit lachen sehen. Ansonsten bemühten wir uns, so wohl unseren Eltern als auch dem Priester, der wie eine schwarze Nebelkrähe durch unser Haus spukte und jedes mal, wenn er einen von uns erwischte, einen Gesichtsausdruck machte, als würde er allein durch unsere Anwesenheit dazu verdammt, die Hölle nach seinem Tod aufzusuchen, nach besten Kräften aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ein wenig kamen uns dabei zwei Dinge zu Gute: Zum einen die Größe des Hauses, zum anderen die Tatsache, dass sich in sieben von acht Fällen niemand wirklich dafür interessierte, wo wir waren, oder was wir trieben, solange wir unauffällig blieben und den Unterricht besuchten. Kurz nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, versprach ich Francis, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen würde, dass ich das Geld zusammenbekommen würde, um mit ihm in die Welt zu verschwinden, wo er sicher sein würde vor der Familie, den Lehrern und allem, was uns zusetzte. Ich malte ihm aus, wo wir leben würden, wie es sein würde und er hielt sich an dieser Idee fest. Im Gegenzug versuchte ich, das Geld zusammen zu bekommen, ohne dass es jemand merkte. Was ich nicht sparen konnte, klaute ich dreist, sei es im Haus, oder eben in der Stadt. Not macht erfinderisch. Fünf Jahre passte ich auf ihn auf, fünf lange Jahre, bis zu dieser verdammten Nacht. Es war einer dieser Abende, die auf ein Familienfest folgten. Eines dieser wirklich großen, der 70. Geburtstag von meinem Großvater. Riff hatte ein im großen Esszimmer einen Abendsnack für uns aufgetragen und war dann gegangen. Wir saßen also dort, jeder noch in seinen besten Kleidern und wie immer lag ein Mantel aus Schweigen über uns wie eine mahnende Glocke. Francis war noch ganz aufgeregt von den Ereignissen des Tages und so stieß er das Glas um, als er danach griff, ein pures Missgeschick... aber der Anfang vom Ende. Der rote Kirschsaft ergoss sich über das weiße Tischtuch, bildete kleine Pfützen neben der Bratenplatte und floss dann in einem kleinen Rinnsal weiter zu der Schüssel mit den Erbsen. Meine Mutter saß mir gegenüber, mein Vater zu meiner Linken am Kopfende des Tisches und Francis saß zu meiner Rechten.... Mein Vater stand auf, schaute nur kurz auf den Kirschsaft, ehe er sich ohne ein Wort umdrehte, zum Durchgang ging, der Wohn- und Esszimmer verbindet. In der Tür drehte er sich um, blickte über die Schulter, als er sich vergewissern wollte, dass Francis ihm folgte und er ihn nicht erst holen musste. Die beiden verschwanden aus meiner Sicht, im Wohnzimmer fing die Anlage wieder an, Musik zu spielen und meine Mutter ging mit der Frage, ob ich Sahen auf mein Eis wolle, in die Küche... Sahne... sie wusste doch, dass ich Sahne hasste, aber ich sagte ja, wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte und eine Antwort musste ich geben. Letztlich war „Ja.“ Eben doch noch kürzer als „Nein“. Ich habe am Tisch gesessen, den Blick starr auf das Eis und die verhasste Sahne vor mir gerichtet, die irgendwann zu schmelzen begannen und auf die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer gelauscht. Irgend wann wurde es still im Haus, meine Mutter war in der Kapelle und die Schritte meines Vaters waren vor einer Weile nach oben verschwunden. Endlich wagte ich es aufzustehen, also schob ich den Stuhl zurück, glitt auf den weichen, hellen Teppich und warf einen letzten Blick auf das geschmolzene Gemisch aus Erdbeereis und Sahne, das sich zu einem hässlichen, rosafarbenen Brei vermengt hatte. Ich ging ins Nebenzimmer, öffnete die Tür und für einen Moment spähte ich in den Raum, von der irrsinnigen Hoffnung besessen, dass nichts passiert sein würde, dass mein Bruder mich ansehen und lächeln würde, ob wohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass es dieses mal schlimmer sein würde, als die male davor, denn so war es immer gewesen. Francis lag halb neben dem Sofa, hatte sich zusammengerollt, doch selbst so konnte ich erkennen, dass sein Gesicht grün und blau geprügelt war, dass sein Blut in kleinen Sprenkeln die Wände und den Teppich beschmiert hatte. Ich ging zu ihm, das erste mal, dass ich wirklich das Gefühl hatte, mein Körper bewege sich ohne mein Zutun, als stünde ein Teil von mir, mein eigentliches Ich noch an der Tür zu diesem Zimmer. Ich hab ihn aufgehoben, den kleinen Körper mit den rotblonden, verstrubbelten Haaren und wie so oft in all den Jahren trug ich ihn die Treppe rauf, in das blaue Zimmer, sein Zimmer mit den Sternen über dem Himmelbett. Wie mechanisch betete ich, nicht das erste mal, doch voller Inbrunst flehte ich zu einem Gott, von dem man mir von klein auf eingebläut hatte, dass es ihn gab und dass er mich hasste, dass er wenigstens das Leben meines Bruders retten sollte, dass er mich an seiner Stelle bestrafen sollte. Ich schwor ihm, alles zu tun, was er verlangte, schwor ihm alles zu geben, wenn er nur Francis ein besseres Leben geben wollte, aber dieser Gott hatte in der wolkenverhangenen Nacht im Juli wohl keine Sprechstunde für einen zwölf Jahre alten Jungen am Rande des Zusammenbruchs. Wie jedes mal, wenn ich auf meiner stummen Wache saß, wie jedes mal, wenn ich meine Gedanken und die verzweifelte Stimme in meinem Kopf beim Anblick des geschundene Körpers meines Bruders unterdrücken musste, lief das leise, traurige Lied der Spieluhr im Hintergrund, legte einen Schutzschild um die blutende Seele eines Kindes, das schon lange begriffen hatte, dass man eben nicht alles tun und erreichen kann, was man wirklich will. Die halbe Nacht saß ich im Sessel neben ihm, hielt seine kleine Hand in meiner und in der anderen das Schwert, das ich mir besorgt hatte bis sein Atem aufhörte, einfach nicht mehr ging... Ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Kraft fand, ihn wieder aus dem Bett zu ziehen und ihn hochzunehmen... draußen regnete es in Strömen, mein Hemd war schon nach wenigen Schritten durchgeweicht, klebte an meiner Haut, doch alles, woran ich denken konnte, war das kleine, warme Bündel, das ich in meinen Mantel gewickelt nun auf meinem Arm trug und von dem ein Teil von mir wusste, dass es mein Bruder war. Ich hab mich nicht getraut, den Notarzt bis zum Haus zu rufen und so stolperte ich die Straße runter, wartete eine Ewigkeit von fast fünf Minuten unter der einzigen noch funktionierenden Straßenlaterne, bis die Blaulichter die grauen Schleier des fallenden Regens durchbrachen und das Schrillen des Martinshorns die Stille um mich herum zerriss. Noch heute sehe ich, wenn ich an dieser Stelle vorbeikomme, einen kleinen Jungen blass und verloren unter der Laterne stehen, seinen Blick auf einen Krankenwagen gerichtet, der schon lange nicht mehr dort steht und der Stimme eines Notarztes lauschen, der ihm mitteilte, dass sein Bruder es nicht geschafft hätte. Er konnte nicht tot sein, er durfte es nicht! Ich hätte ihn doch beschützen müssen, ich war doch sein Ritter! Aber ich hatte versagt... hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, als er mich am meisten gebraucht hätte, weil ich zu feige war, den kurzen Weg zu gehen! Ich hatte versagt! Wie ich mit Francis zurück zum Haus und hinaus in den Garten kam, das weiß ich nicht mehr und ich werde mich wohl auch nie daran erinnern. Mittlerweile war ich nass bis auf die Knochen, aber ich habe nicht gefroren, als ich seinen Körper unter das Dach der Veranda legte und zum Schuppen ging, um den Spaten zu holen und ich habe auch dann nichts gespürt, als ich anfing, zu graben. Die Zeit um mich stand still, meine Gedanken waren wie eingefroren und mein Körper schien mir nicht mehr zu gehören, er arbeitete rein mechanisch... Irgend wann hörte ich auf, das was ich tat, wahrzunehmen, bis ich neben einem zugeschütteten Grab, das zwischen weißen Rosen lag, für einen Augenblick zu mir kam. Ich erinnere mich dunkel daran, dass es aufgehört hatte, zu regnen und irgend wo am Horizont der helle, graue Streifen mir verkündete, dass es bald Tag werden würde. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich in Francis Zimmer lag. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber ich konnte es nicht und so drehte ich nur den Kopf, sah im schwachen Licht der Sonne, das durch die Scheiben fiel, das Blut, das Schwert in einer Hand, die nicht zu mir gehören sollte... Blut, der ganze Teppich war voller Blut, ich war voller Blut... und das Bett war leer.... und alles voller Blut! Riffs leise Stimme riss mich aus meinen nichtvorhandene Gedanken, durchdrang für die Dauer eines ewigen Augenblicks den Schleier aus gefühlloser Verwirrung, der mich und meinen Körper zu trennen schien und gab mir die Kraft, mich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Er stand im Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute mich an. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es dir recht ist, wenn ich die Leichen entsorge, sobald ich dich ins Bett gebracht habe, denn im Haus stinkt es ein wenig sehr nach Blut und Verwesung.“ Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich mich lachen, ein schriller, hysterischer Laut, dem jede Wirklichkeit zu fehlen schien und der erst abbrach, als Riff den Körper, zu dem der Laut gehörte, mit einer Ohrfeige aus den Krämpfen, die ihn gefangen hielten, in die Gegenwart zurückzwang. Er trug mich in die Badewanne, wusch das Blut von mir und brachte mich ins Bett. Als ich einschlief spielte die Spieluhr wieder und ich konnte ihn im Haus arbeiten hören, ohne dass es eine Bedeutung oder einen Sinn für mich gehabt hätte. Zwei Wochen später war ich in der Lage, das Bett wieder zu verlassen, aber meine Welt hatte einen schweren Schlag erlitten. Ohne Riff hätte ich vermutlich die ersten Tage nach dem Tod meines Bruders nicht einmal überstanden. Nach und nach konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen, dass meine Eltern tot waren und dass das viele Blut, das ich bei meinem Erwachen gesehen hatte, von ihnen stammte... ich hatte sie irgend wann zwischen Ende der Nacht und Anbruch des Tages umgebracht. Riff ließ mich im Bett, zwang mich mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, Nahrung aufzunehmen und überließ mich für eine Weile meinem Kummer. Irgend wann stand ich auf, das Leben ging weiter, aber ich hatte einen Teil von mir verloren, von dem ich bis zu diesem Moment nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn mal besessen hatte. Riff sorgte sich rührend um mich, ohne zu versuchen, mir das, was ich verloren hatte, wiederzugeben. Er hätte es auch nicht gekonnt, aber ich war froh, dass er es auch nicht versuchte. In den folgenden Tagen bekam ich heraus, dass ich fast drei Tage in Francis Zimmer gelegen haben musste, bevor Riff mich endlich fand. Das nächste Jahr floss einfach an mir vorüber. Mein Körper erholte sich, meine Seele passte sich an, aber ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl verloren, es war einfach alles egal! Immer wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mich umdrehte, ihn suchte, weil ich meinte, seine Schritte im Haus zu hören oder seinen Schatten irgend wo in einem der Räume zu sehen, aber er war nie da, nie wirklich. Gelegentlich, wenn ich noch etwas fühlen wollte, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und legte die alte Platte mit dem Lied der Spieluhr in den CD- Spieler, doch in sein Zimmer ging ich sieben Jahre lang nicht. Eines Tages, es war im Sommer, ich lief durch die Gegend, ohne zu erkennen, ohne zu wissen, wo ich war, lief ich einem Fremden in die Arme. Er war ein Mann- wenn man rein nach den Chromosomen ging- von hochgewachsener Gestalt. Sein blauschwarzes Haar reichte ihm fast bis zur Hüfte und fiel in weichen Wellen um ein feingeschnittenes, aristokratisches Gesicht. Auffällig, neben der Wolke aus Rosenduft, die ihn umgab, waren der dunkelblaue Anzug, zu dem der Fremde pinke Socken, smaragdgrüne Schuhe und ein wandenlanges Cape aus regenbogenfarbener Seide trug. Er sah mich an, aus schwarzen, verschwommenen Augen an und lächelt. „Guten Tag, mein junger Freund!“ Es war der Anfang einer lehrreichen Zeit, einer Zeit, die ich um nichts in der Welt würde missen wollen. Er hieß Roul und war sicherlich einer der buntesten und schrillsten Vögel, die man sich vorstellen kann, aber vor allem war er brillant. Ein Genie ohne Gleichen auf seinem Gebiet. Er begann, mich aus irgend welchen wohl nur ihm bekannten Gründen zum Chemiker auszubilden, weihte mich in die geheime Welt der Gifte und der elementaren Magie ein und zeigte mir auf seine stille, sanfte Art, wie viele Möglichkeiten einem die Welt chemischer Verbindungen bieten konnte. In dieser Zeit begann ich wieder zu leben, wenn auch nur für jene kurzen Augenblicke, in denen ich das, was er mir beigebracht hatte, anwenden konnte. Riff war in dieser Zeit still, sehr zurückhaltend, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte, aber ich bekam keine Antwort von ihm, die mir eine Erklärung geboten hätte und so fand ich mich einfach damit ab. Raoul war es auch, der mich zu den Beerdigungen meiner Opfer schickte, mich teilweise sogar begleitete und mir die Freuden offenbarte, die ein Leben in den Schatten zu bieten hatte. Ich war wie ein Schwamm für das, was er mir beizubringen hatte, saugte alles in mich auf, was er mich lehrte und als er mir nichts mehr beibringen konnte, begann ich von mir heraus zu suchen, zu lernen. Es war eine Offenbarung, denn das Wissen, das was ich lernen konnte, was ich lernte, füllte zumindest einen Teil der Leere in mir aus. Nach zwei Jahren war ich bereit und so verließ ich, zum ersten mal in meinem Leben, das Land meiner Heimat. Zusammen mit Raoul und Riff an meiner Seite begann ich, die Welt neu zu entdecken, neu zu schreiben und neu zu erleben. Drei Jahre reisten wir durch die Welt, von einem Auftrag zum nächsten, von einer spannenden, neuen Stadt in die andere und irgend wann ließen die Schmerzen nach, wurden zu einem leisen Wummern im Hintergrund und langsam gewöhnte ich mich an die Schuld, die mein ständiger Begleiter wurde. Nicht die Schuld, die ich meiner Opfer wegen hätte empfinden müssen, sondern schlicht und einfach die Schuld, dich ich einem toten, zehnjährigen Jungen gegenüber empfand, den ich nicht hatte retten können. Bis heute ist diese Schuld da und ich weiß, dass sie mich, egal was passiert, nie mehr verlassen wird. Nur gelegentlich verbrachten wir ein oder zwei Wochen in Atlanta, kümmerten uns um das Haus und um uns selbst, ehe wir wieder aufbrachen. Es war in Seattle, dass mein Leben zwischen dem dritten und vierten Jahr unserer Reise, kurz nach meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, eine überraschend und hässliche Wende nahm. Raoul war allein unterwegs, einen alten Freund besuchen und Riff hatte ich seit dem Tag, als wir im Hotel angekommen waren, nicht mehr gesehen. So saß ich also alleine und mehr oder weniger verloren in der Lobby des Hotels, eine Zigarre, an der ich nur ein mal gezogen hatte, in der einen Hand, ein nicht angetastetes Glas Cognac in der anderen, als mich ein unauffälliger Herr mittleren Alters ansprach, ob er sich neben mich setzen dürfe. Der andere Sessel an dem Nobeltisch war frei, ich war alleine und hatte herzlich wenig zu tun, also stimmte ich ihm zu. Wir begannen eine leichte Konversation, über das Wetter, das Essen, die Psistürme und den Service im Hotel und als er sich verabschiedete, waren zwei stunden vergangen, ohne dass ich seinen Namen oder irgend etwas über ihn erfahren hatte. Ich behielt diese Begegnung für mich, auch wenn ich mir zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht darüber klar war, warum und als ich mir über das „Warum“ endlich klargeworden war, sollte ich mich dafür verfluchte. Es folgten zwei weitere Tage, die so ereignislos verliefen wie die Wochen seit unsere Ankunft, meine Sorge um Riff war mittlerweile mein ständiger Begleiter und meine Einsamkeit wurde mir immer unerträglicher. Ich beschloss, etwas gegen beides zu tun und so machte ich mich auf den Weg, die Stadt zu erforschen. Irgend wo musste es doch eine Spur von einem meiner Begleiter geben, aber da irrte ich, wie so oft, gewaltig. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Aber ich fand jemand anderen wieder. In einem kleinen, belebten Straßencafè in einer ansonsten verschlafenen Straße traf ich meinen Gesprächspartner aus dem Hotel wieder. Er war nicht überrascht, mich zu sehen und lud mich ein, mich zu ihm zu setzen. Müde vom suchen, durstig und vor allem von dem Wunsch erfüllt, nicht alleine zu sein, nahm ich das Angebot an. Wieder unterhielten wir uns, wieder nur eine leichte, oberflächlich Konversation, aber als sich der Nachmittag zum Abend zog, stand er auf und lud mich ein, ihn zu begleiten. Was soll's, sagte ich mir, schlug alle Warnungen in den Wind, stand auf und begleitete ihn zu dem wartenden Taxi. Wir fuhren durch eine verlassene Gegend, die mir ein leichtes Unwohlsein bereitete, aber mein Begleiter war die Ruhe selbst und so folgte ich ihm auch, als uns das Taxi an einem scheinbar verlassenen Haus absetzte, dass sich bei näherer Betrachtung als gar nicht so verlassen entpuppte. An diesem Abend trat ich in die Firma ein. Wie sich herausstellte, war mein Begleiter mir nicht zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, sondern hatte bewusst nach mir gesucht. Er trug den Namen „Sternenfänger“ und sollte bei der folgenden Aufnahmezeremonie mein Taufpate sein. Wenn ich ein wenig misstrauischer gewesen wäre, hätten sich sicherlich meine Alarmglocken gemeldet, warum man einen Fremden nach zwei kurzen Gesprächen in eine offensichtlich hoch geheime Organisation holen will, aber zum einen war ich wohl ein wenig zu sehr von der Möglichkeit eines Abenteuers geblendet, zum anderen sollte ich noch früh genug feststellen, wie wenig fremd ich ihm eigentlich war. Ich trat freiwillig bei, so viel sei gesagt, auch wenn es wohl nur die Wahl gab, beizutreten oder zu sterben, ich wollte es. Der Reiz, den diese Geschichte auf mich ausübte, war einfach zu groß und fast wäre es mein Verderben gewesen. Die „Firma“ ist ein weltweiter Zusammenschluss aus Chemikern, die sich alle als Killer betätigen. Die Strukturen sind eindeutig: Jeder „Bezirk“ hat seine Gruppierung, jede Gruppierung untersteht der Leiterin der Organisation, der „Eiskönigin“. Meine Aufnahme in diese besondere Gruppe war ehr schlichter Natur. Man verlangte von mir den Eid, der beinhaltete, dass ich die Firma nicht verraten würde und dass ich jeder Zeit die Bedürfnisse meiner jeweiligen Gruppe über meine stellen würde und dann gab es zur Feier des Tages Sekt und belegte Brote. Gut, letzteres nicht wirklich, aber es war eben keine große feierliche Sache. Als ich ins Hotel zurückkam, saß Riff in meinem Zimmer, auf meinem Bett und sah mich einfach nur mit einer Mischung aus Stolz, Trauer und Angst an. Seine Stimme war ruhig, als er sprach, so gespenstisch ruhig, wie alles in diesem Moment an ihm. „Willkommen in der Familie, Enriq Ramon, oder sollte ich Puppenspieler sagen?“ Ein Schlag ins Gesicht hätte mich nicht mehr treffen, nicht ärger aus der Fassung bringen können. Woher, um alles in der Welt kannte er den Namen, den man mir in dieser Nacht erst verliehen hatte? Woher konnte er davon wissen? Ich stand wie versteinert, als er sich erhob, die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammenlegte und ans Fenster trat. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich da raushalten zu können, aber wie ich sehe, war ich nicht schnell genug. Nun, da du dazugehörst, kann ich es dir ja sagen.“ Er sprach weiterhin leise, dreht sich zu mir um und sah mich an. Hinter ihm hing ein bleicher Sichelmond am Himmel, beleuchtete mit seinem Silberlicht diese unwirkliche Szene und als ich in Riffs Augen sah, hatte ich zum ersten mal in meinem Leben wirkliche, wahrhaftige Angst. Nicht die Angst zu sterben, egal wie grausam der Tod auch sein mochte, der mich erwarten würde, nein ich hatte Angst, ihm in die Hände zu fallen und zu leben! „Wie ich sehe hast du Angst... Das solltest du auch, denn ich bin der Nussknackerprinz!“ Mein Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, meine Beine gaben nach, als wollten sie meinen Körper nicht mehr länger tragen und für einen Moment konnte ich nichts tun, nichts außer fallen, zittern und mich der kalten Angst ergeben. Der Nussknackerprinz, der einzige in der Firma, der zwei Namen trug, denn seinen wahren Namen sprach niemand aus, niemand wagte es, ihn auch nur zu flüstern, aus Angst, ihn damit herbeizurufen, wie einen Dämon der alten Geschichten. Er war der berüchtigte unter den Mitgliedern der Firma, der Vollstrecker der Urteile, welche die Eiskönigin sprach, der schwarze Engel, der noch niemals schnell und sauber getötet hatte! Als ich den Blick wieder heben konnte, stand Riff neben mir, blickte auf mich herunter und hob mich dann einfach auf, um mich ins Bett zu bringen. Raoul kehrte ohne uns zurück, versprach aber, dass er sich um das Haus kümmern würde. Wir blieben fast ein halbes Jahr in Australien, ich lernte mich in der Firma zurechtzufinden, erweiterte mein Wissen und hatte mir bald genug Vertrauen erworben, um den einen oder anderen kleinen Auftrag ausführen zu dürfen- eine große Ehre, wenn man bedachte, dass ich erst seit so kurzer Zeit zu dieser Killerelite gehörte! Riff und ich sprachen in dieser Zeit nur wenig miteinander, meistens gingen wir uns aus dem Weg und die Wand des Schweigens, die sich zwischen uns zu schieben begann, zerrte an meinen Nerven. Eines Tages dann trafen wir unweigerlich aufeinander und wegen irgend einer Nichtigkeit, an die ich mich schon einen Moment später nicht mehr erinnern konnte, gerieten wir in Streit. Wutentbrannt verließ ich das Hotel und fuhr zum Treffpunkt der Firma, wo ich mir ein wenig Trost und Ruhe erhoffte, aber es sollte alles anders kommen. Unfälle passieren, aber manchmal können diese Unfälle das ganze weitere Leben überschatten. Als ich im Club ankam, waren Sternenfänger und einige andere meiner Bekannten bereits dort und nachdem ich mich mit einem Drink und einer Zigarette versorgt hatte, gesellt ich mich zu ihnen. Wir begrüßten einander... Als ich einem stillen, etwas zu klein geratenen Mädchen mit Namen Vergissmeinnicht die Hand gab, löste sich aus der Schussvorrichtung an meinem Unterarm eine der vergifteten Nadeln. Sie starb schnell und hässlich. Vom Schreck gelähmt stand ich da, blickte auf ihren verdrehten Körper, der sich selbst im Tod nicht entkrampft hatte... bis mich grobe Hände an den Armen griffen. Ich wehrte mich, wehrte mich nach Leibeskräften, doch jemand schlug mich nieder. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem engen, muffigen Raum ohne Licht. Meine Hände und Füße waren gefesselt, ich war geknebelt worden und man hatte meine Augen verbunden. Ich wartete, wie es schien eine Ewigkeit, lauschte auf meinen Herzschlag und dessen schmerzhaftes Echo in meinem gemarterten Kopf und versuchte mir einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde. Irgend wann schlief ich wieder ein und als ich erwachte, saß ich auf einem Stuhl, in einem Kreis aus Licht, ab dessen Rändern ich nur verschwommen die in Roben gehüllten Gestalten erkennen konnte, die sich wie ein Ring um mich gestellt hatten. „Beginnen wir!“ Ich hatte ihre Stimme nie vernommen, aber ich wusste, wer sprach und ein kalter Schauer rann durch meine Haut. Die Eiskönigin... dies sollte also meine „Verhandlung“ werden... „Wir wissen, dass du, Puppenspieler, einen von uns vergiftet hast und du weißt wiederum, welche Strafe auf dein Vergehen steht. Mord innerhalb der Firma kann nur mit dem Tod gesühnt werden!“ Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber selbst, wenn der Knebel nicht so fest gesessen hätte, wäre kein Laut über meine Lippen gekommen. Mein Hals war trocken, wie zugeschnürt... es war doch nur ein Unfall gewesen! Aber das war egal. Solche Unfälle durften in der Firma nicht passieren! Ich schloss die Augen, geblendet von dem Licht und gefangen in meiner Angst... Ihre Worte klangen wie aus weiter Ferne zu mir, erreichten nur den Teil von mir, der schon lange keine Gefühle mehr hatte. „Das Urteil steht fest, das Strafmaß beträgt fünf Tage.“ Ein Splittern in meinem Innern, das meine Körper zum Beben brachte... Fünf Tage.... fünf Tage, bevor sie mich würden gehen lassen und ich wusste sehr genau, dass es hässliche fünf Tage werden würde. Würde ich stark genug sein, es zu ertragen? Die erste Nadel schob sich in meinen Arm und ich spürte überdeutlich, wie das kalte Metall in meinen Arm geschoben wurde, wie das Gift langsam und brennend in meine Körper sickerte... Und dann explodierte die Welt um mich herum in grellem Schmerz, rote Schleier wallten vor meinen Augen, Feuer brannte in meinen Venen, mein Blut rauschte so unendlich laut in meinem Kopf... Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich mich schreien. Ein kühler Luftzug streifte meine Haut und eine Hand strich weich über meine Stirn. Irgend wo, nicht all zu weit weg und doch eine Welt entfernt, lief die Spieluhr. Ich wollte die Augen geschlossen halten, wollte nicht zurück in diese Welt, wollte weiter einfach schlafen, mich in die Arme der Dunkelheit kuscheln, die mich schützend umgab... aber ich musste. Ich schlug die Augen auf, in Erwartung wieder den Schmerz zu spüren, wieder zu leiden, in diesem kalten, sterilen Raum, in dem sie mich sterben sehen wollten, doch ich lag in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Haus in Atlanta. Riff saß an meinem Bett, hielt meine Hand... ich brauchte lange, um ihn zu erkennen, doch als er merkte, dass ich wieder einigermaßen klar war, lächelte er schwach und flüsterte „Guten Morgen Enriq. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Versuch jetzt nicht zu sprechen, du hast eh keine Stimme mehr. Es ist alles gut, wir sind in Sicherheit. Es ist vorbei, Enriq, es ist vorbei!“ Ich schloss die Augen, ich glaubte ihm, wollte ihm nur glauben, es war vorbei! Ich brauchte fast zwei Wochen, um mich von dem zu erholen, was man mit mir gemacht hatte, doch nach dieser Zeit war ich wirklich wieder gesund, war wieder der alte! Ich habe nie mit Riff über die Zeit bei der Firma gesprochen, ihn nie gefragt, warum er mich gerettet hat und glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals tun werde... alte Wunden soll man nicht wieder aufreißen! Und so nahm ich eben meine Arbeit und mein „Leben“ wieder auf. Wir waren noch keine zwei Monate wieder zurück, als ich Raoul besuchen ging. Ich war es ihm schuldig, auch wenn ich von Anfang an wusste, dass wir nicht über das, was passiert war, würden reden können. Er hatte sich ein Bar in Atlanta gekauft, das „Sunrise“ und ich beschloss, dort nach ihm zu suchen, weil ich keine Lust hatte, jede Party in der Stadt nach einem zugedröhntem Giftmischer abzusuchen, der vermutlich wieder am Arm irgend eines schmucken, jungen Mannes hing, mit dem er womöglich mehr als eine Nacht verbringen wollte. Irgend was an mir muss Probleme magisch anziehen, so viel steht in jedem Fall fest, denn neben Raoul fand ich genau die in dieser recht hübschen, einladenden Bar. Mein erstes Problem war eine junge Frau namens Ra, ein interessantes Wesen, das Raoul wohl auf den Schlips getreten war, doch statt sie für ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, schleppte ich sie zu mir, kümmerte mich um sie und seit dem darf ich mir ihre blöden Sprüche gefallen lassen... Na ja unsere nächste Begegnung wird sie sicher nicht überleben. Das andere Problem, das ich mir dort nur wenige Tage später zuzog, war nicht nur schwerwiegender, sondern auch wesendlich komplexer. Nichtsahnend stehe ich an der Theke, genieße meinen Black Sunrise, einen drink, den ich für Raoul kreiert hatte und schaue mich um, als mein Blick auf zwei durchaus interessante, junge Männer fällt. Tja, ich bin eben schüchtern, also verwerfe ich die Idee, die beiden anzusprechen und entscheid mich statt dessen dafür, mein „Gehalt“ mit dem Inhalt ihrer Taschen ein wenig aufzubessern. Gesagt getan, der alte Trick, ich frage nach Feuer und Yue fällt darauf rein, ich klau ihm das Messer und schon beginnt meine kleine Welt zu beben. Nachdem ich die Hälfte des Abends fest daran geglaubt habe, dass Rei mich kurzerhand umbringen würde und immer noch lebte, wurde die Sache dann interessant... Einige Schnittwunden und eine Rangelei später liege ich auf dem Sofa, vollkommen verwirrt, verliebt und hilflos, Yue sitzt auf meinem Bauch und Rei hält mich fest. Und wo ich eigentlich über mein Leben und meine Sünden nachdenken sollte, füge ich letzteren in Gedanken noch gut ein Dutzend hinzu, weil alles, was ich denken kann ist „Für eine Nacht mit den beiden verkauf ich meine Seele und alles andere!“ Dank sei allen höheren Mächten, es ist nicht nur eine Nacht geworden. Etwas verworren, nicht ohne Startschwierigkeiten, aber irgend eine gnädige Hand führte unsere Wege wieder zusammen und durch eine mehr als ungünstige Verwicklung hätte ich mein neues Leben beinahe verloren, noch bevor es begonnen hatte. Es war nur eine dumpfe Ahnung die mich in den Park trieb, doch ihr verdanke ich alles, mein Glück, mein Leid, mein Leben. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was das für ein Ding war, dass die beiden angegriffen hat, aber ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, außer, dass es ein totes Ding sein wird, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Rei war schwer verletzt, ein Bolzen im Nacken... ich hab ihn in den Leichenwagen zu Riff geschafft und mich dann um Yue gekümmert... und wir sind entkommen, lebend entkommen... Und kaum habe ich Rei so weit zusammengeflickt, dass er überleben wird, werde ich mir darüber klar, dass er in meinem Haus in Francis Zimmer liegt... Gott, an dem Tag hat mich alles so überrumpelt, Yue war weg.... Als Riff ihn zu uns gebracht hat, war er mehr tot als lebendig... hat sich die Arme aufgeschnitten... und wieder sitze ich an dem Bett, die Spieluhr läuft und mit vertrautem Gewicht liegt das Schwert auf meinem Schoß... wieder bete ich, das erste mal seit sieben Jahren... flehe um das Leben zweier Fremder und will meines geben, wenn es sie nur rettet... Aber mein Problem sind ja nicht bewältigte Schwierigkeiten, sondern die, in die ich mich immer wieder bringe... Was sind schon Worte, wenn es um das Gefühl geht, mit dem ich einen Blick auf die beiden warf, als ich mit der Zuckerfee ging, was sind schon Worte, wenn ich beschreiben soll, was die Firma mir antat und was sind Worte, wenn ich den Triumph beschreiben will, den ich zwischen den Schmerzen empfand, weil ich wusste, dass Yue weiterleben würde, für das, was ich hier durchstand? Ich kann nichts davon beschreiben, nicht erklären, was passierte, kann nur stumm den Kopf vor meinem Schicksal neigen und ihm in Demut danken, dass diese beiden Teil meines Lebens sind, dass diese beiden bei mir wohnen, dass ich sie lieben darf! Sie haben nicht nur überlebt, haben nicht nur alles überstanden und mich kopfüber in weitere Schwierigkeiten hineingezogen, ich weiß nun endlich, dass Überleben alleine nicht genug ist und dass ich sieben Jahre lang mehr tot als lebendig durch die Welt gelaufen bin! Doch heute, wenn ich die leise Stimme höre, die zu einem der beiden gehört, wie sie „Ani“ flüstert... wenn ich ihre Berührungen, ihre Nähe spüre oder sie einfach nur da liegen sehe, schlafend... träumend.... dann scheint auch für mich die Sonne wieder und das Leben hat den Sohn des Teufels zurück!